1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular ramp structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular ramp apparatus wherein the same is arranged to latch a vehicular wheel on the ramp structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular ramps of various types are utilized in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,403; 3,917,227; 5,033,146; and 5,001,798.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact operative organization arranged to latch a vehicular wheel on the ramp structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.